


Impulse

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Local human spectre really just wants to kiss that Turian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: Please just kiss me already

Shepard first feels it on the Citadel, right after they kill Saren. She, Garrus and Tali are standing there, covered in blood and gore and he just lets out the tiniest little “We did it.” 

She grins at him and feels the sudden impulse to pull him down and kiss him. The impulse is gone as sudden as it came and Shepard later chalks it up to the euphoria of the win, the relief of still being alive. 

It’s only when she is tumbling through space suffocating, that she wishes she had actually done it. 

-

She is so stressed on Omega. Uncomfortable with her new body, not quite trusting Miranda and Jacob, tired as all hell. 

Shepard sees Garrus and the impulse comes back in force. It’s not the relief of being alive this time, it’s him. All the friendship and security she associates with him and how seeing his face instantly makes her feel better. 

Once again though, she doesn’t do it. She has no way of knowing how the last two years might have been for him, but it doesn’t seem good. And she is not gonna just kiss a Turian in front of Cerberus operatives. 

This time however, the impulse doesn’t fade. The security and friendship he makes her feel only lead to her wanting to be around him more, developing more feelings. 

Friendship becomes flirting, becomes the revelation that Garrus is actually an adorable dork and by the time they hit the Collector Base she is in love. Funny how fast things go when you think you’re about to die.

Shepard makes the jump onto the Normandy and Garrus catches her, pulls her up and she gives in to the impulse. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, barely hearing Miranda’s gasp and Jack and Tali’s delighted cheers.

Garrus laughs into the kiss, just as relieved as her.

-

She is so relived to see him on Menae, so happy to see him alive, even the handshake leaves her ecstatic. But it’s not quite enough and so, after they have fought their way through the first wave of Reaper troops she practically bounces up to Garrus, once again covered in gore. 

“Vakarian, I need you to kiss me right now, please.”

James shoots them an incredibly confused look, but Garrus is already leaning down. “Yes, Commander.”

It’s her turn to laugh this time.

“Do you do this every time?”, James asks. “Kiss your ground team.”

“You wish”, Shepard replies. “This is a Garrus only privilege.”

Vega grins and mumbles something in unintelligible Spanish in response. 

Shepard let’s go of Garrus, once again feeling more safe and happy than the situation should permit. But the fact is, that with him by her side, she feels she can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
